Platt's Fruit Farm
by Falling Into Autumn Contest
Summary: Apple trees aren't the only things to bloom in orchards.


**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"That one, over there. That one looks good." My sister Rose points to the far end of the pumpkin patch, juggling her coffee cup in one hand and a whiny toddler on her hip. The two others run around her legs screaming that they're bored and _soooo_ hungry.

Even though my feet hurt and _I'm_ so hungry, I hide my eye-roll and trudge across the patch, not wanting to anger the beast within, AKA their overstressed, under-caffeinated mother. When I reach the far corner, I squat and sigh, finding yet another half-eaten pumpkin.

"No go, Ro. The bugs got to this one, too," I shout then stand with a small groan before heading back over.

It's our fault, really, for waiting until the last minute to take the kids pumpkin picking. We do this every year, and every year we leave with next to no pumpkins. You'd think we'd learn. Or at least try a different pumpkin patch.

"I can't believe there's such slim pickings already. I mean it's still September."

Yeah. Thirtieth.

"You know how small this place is. Not to mention it's closest to town. Everybody stops here first."

"Yeah, I guess. Here, take Bree." Rose passes off my niece to me. "I gotta get these two something to eat before they start gnawing on the corn stalks like last year."

Rose gathers up the twins and shoos them toward the barbeque pit. It's really the only reason to come to the Platt Fruit Farm: the barbeque and the fact our grandparents are long-time friends of the Platt family.

Adjusting Bree on my hip, I head over behind them. The sun is cozy in the crisp, cool air. Leaves crunch under our feet courtesy of the red oaks speckled across the land.

My stomach pangs are all that much stronger when the tangy scent is picked up on the breeze. Bree and I are both salivating by the time we reach the tent. Or maybe that's just slobber.

Rose socializes while I get the boys a plate, sending her an annoyed glare every now and then. Once they're settled, I hand Bree back off to her mom to get a plate for myself, always reminded why I'm glad I don't have kids when mealtime rolls around.

All four of them peck at their food as if they weren't really hungry to begin with. I wish I had their discipline. But I don't. Never will. That's why I'll smash this pork and add on to these hips.

My eyes roll into the back of my head the moment the sauce hits my tongue. I wash down the yumminess with a Solo cup full of warm apple cider, regretting how much I've eaten almost immediately after I'm done. Ro's plate is still half full when we get up to throw our trash away, making me feel like even more of a fatass.

"So, what's next?" Rose asks. The boys and I shrug while Bree sucks on her fingers. "You guys ready to ride up to the orchard?" There's a consensual shout of excitement. "Orchard it is then."

We pile the kids onto the hay bales. The twins won't sit still. Bree clings to her mother as we rock back and forth, trying our damnedest not to fall off while the food in my full belly threatens to make a reappearance.

"So, I was talking to Mrs. Platt."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, she was telling me how her daughter's moved back. She has two sons around our age. I forget their names. You know how I am with names."

I nod.

I do. I've been her twin for twenty-seven years now and she still forgets mine.

"Anyway, she brought them with her. They're helping out with the harvest. Which should be good. City boys working on a farm, picking apples. I'd pay to see that."

Quirking a brow, I nod as I picture it. She might just get to.

"What about the guy she married? Didn't he come with them? What's that about?" I ask because I'm just as nosey as her. It's the only thing Rose and I have in common. She came out perfect, tall, and blonde. I'm short and flawed. Have boring brown hair. But it's shiny. And my nose is more slender, thanks to Dad.

Rose shrugs. "I don't know. She didn't say. It felt rude to ask, like I was prying."

"You love to pry."

"I know, but I don't need other people knowing that."

I can't argue with her there.

When the tops of the apple trees come into view, the boys get a little extra rowdy. Hooting and hollering like little loons.

"Pipe down, you little pipsqueaks," Rose chides, with a light pat on each one of their butt cheeks when they don't listen. "Benjamin, Braden. I mean it."

Bree giggles at their corporal punishment. I smile, feeling like a proud aunt, knowing she must have gotten her dark sense of humor from me.

The tractor stops and the boys jump out, taking off for the apple trees. In between throwing the mushy bruised ones at each other, they pick the ones they can reach and toss a few in their bags. Once we've filled one, we move on to the next, and the next. Until Bree's snoring on her mom's shoulder and the boys are sitting in the shade of an apple tree, shamelessly munching on the apples.

"You know what, I don't even care," Rose says when she spots them. She gently adjusts Bree in her arms, trying not to wake her. "I really should have brought the stroller."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because. It's just one more thing and she's big enough to walk." Adjusting her again, she heads over to sit with the boys.

I plop down beside them, closing my eyes as soon as my back hits the trunk of the tree. The breeze picks up, taking pity on us all in our exhausted state. The crinkle of the leaves blowing back and forth nearly lulls me to sleep just before a loud crunch startles me awake.

"You guys check those for worms?" a masculine voice asks.

I squint up, shielding my eyes, but all I can make out is a pair of brown leather boots, blue jeans, and the bottom of a black flannel top.

"Worms?" Brady asks the man. He's always been the more squeamish of the two. "Where?"

"In the apples."

"There's worms in the apples?" Ben repeats in fascination, then proceeds to search his intently, hoping to find one.

Brady looks at his then throws it to the ground in disgust. "Yuck."

The man laughs, showing straight white teeth, which is pretty rare in this area.

"Hey, what's your name?" Ben asks the guy, and he stoops down to Ben's level where I can finally make out the scruffy side of his face.

"Edward. What's yours?" he asks my nephew, briefly glancing at me.

His light green eyes catch the sun, sparkling just like the peridot birthstone hanging around my neck. I grab it so I have something to hold on to. His rusty brown hair shines just as bright as mine, if not brighter. I make a mental note to have Rose ask him what shampoo and conditioner he uses before we leave.

"Benjamin Marcus King. And that's my twin brother Brady." He points his thumb over his shoulder like his brother is of no importance.

Brady side-eyes his brother. "Braden Garrett King," he corrects, then goes to shake Edward's hand. "Nice to meet you."

Edward looks impressed then chuckles again, glancing at me … again.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie Margaret King," Rose says, mocking her boys properness. "Mom to these three." She points. "This is Breelyn Victoria King and that over there is my sister Isabella Marie Swan. But we call her Bella. Bella, Brady, Ben, Bree, Rose." She points again, blabbering.

I give her a look to shut the hell up already.

"Are you one of Mrs. Platt's grandsons?" she continues, ignoring me as always.

Edward nods once. "Yes, ma'am."

Rose's nostrils flare and I gum my lips. My amusement is short lived when I remember we're the same age. Therefore, I must look like a ma'am to him too.

Bummer.

Rose and I speak through looks as Edward shows the boys how to tell if a worm's infested an apple. Thankfully both of them are safe. Brady breathes a "thank Christ" and Rose playfully kicks the side of his shoe. "Language."

He yells out a not-so-sorry apology and takes off behind Ben, both in search of worm infested apples now that they've found their second wind.

My gaze travels from my nephews back to Edward. His eyes crinkle at the edge when he smiles. It tickles me low in my belly. But then I remember Bree's colic and how Rose always has to share her food and the feeling fades away.

"So, Edward," Rose says, catching the attention of both of us. "Where is this brother of yours?"

He looks away from the boys and at Rose with this cute one-eye-squinted smile on his face. "He's the one working the tractor." He points as it creeps back over the hill.

I can't see his face, but I can tell he has a nice body, given the tight jeans and how his bicepses bulge out of the ripped sleeves of his red flannel. It's a wonder we didn't notice him before.

Rose's eyebrows raise. "Are you both single?"

My mouth drops but I quickly close it, giving Rose a questioning side-eye, which she can't see since she's looking at Edward.

"We are."

For some unforeseen reason this pleases me. Rose too, apparently.

"Interesting. Do you have any plans while you're here?"

"No. Not particularly."

"Uh huh. Does that mean you're free this Friday?"

I give Rose a full-on incredulous look now. What is she doing?

"We'll have to do some things around here but after that we should be."

"Great. You guys can come to dinner then. You got your phone on you?"

"Uh, yeah."

Rose reaches out her hand. "Well, let's see it."

Edward hesitates before reaching into his back pocket and surrendering his phone to the crazy question lady.

"No lock. Good man," she condones, getting ready to take us on a tour of TMI-ville. "I like that."

And here we go.

"Royce locks his. Didn't always, but now he does. What's he hiding?" Rose asks rhetorically. "What doesn't he want me to see?"

Edward glances at me. Finding no help, he turns back to my sister. "I doubt it's anything," he says, surprising me that he answers at all. "Lots of people lock their phones. My brother does. Says it's to protect his personal information. Everything auto-signs in these days. If somebody stole it they'd have access to everything."

Rose thinks about this for a moment. "I guess that makes sense."

"Totally," I add like an idiot. It's pretty much all I've contributed to the entire conversation.

Edward smiles slightly in my direction. We hold each other's gaze until the boys call his name.

"Here." Rose hands him back his phone. "I saved our address in your GPS under The Kings. Dinner's at six. My phone's in for repairs, so I added Bella as a contact in case you get lost." Rose smiles, taking pleasure in my pain.

Edward looks as if he doesn't know what to say so he just thanks Rose for the invite then excuses himself. I wait until he's a few trees down before I lay into my insane sister.

"What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Your phone is in your purse and it works just fine."

"Yeah, so? He doesn't know that."

"Uh, okay. That's not really the point."

"What exactly is the point?"

"I don't know. What _exactly_ is all this about Friday night dinner?"

"I was being neighborly."

"He's not your neighbor."

"Not technically, no. But we do just live down the road."

"Yeah. Fifteen miles."

Rose shrugs, looking after her boys and Edward. "He's cute, don't you think?" She attempts to change the subject and is successful. Because yeah, he's cute.

"Yeah. So is his brother. So what?"

"So … who wouldn't want to have dinner with two cute, single guys? One of which you already know's good with kids."

"Oh my God."

"What?"

I just shake my head.

She knows what.

The issue is dropped when the boys come running back over to show us a few apples with suspicious-looking holes in them. Ben goes to bite into one but Rose knocks it out of his hand, in turn waking Bree.

A woken Bree is not a happy Bree. She proves this by screaming at the top of her lungs until Rose stands up to console her.

Instead of waiting for the tractor to return, Edward offers us a ride down the hill. The boys are more than excited about sitting in the bed of the truck. Rose, Bree, and I squeeze in the front. Me in the middle.

I do my best to keep my leg off Edward's but no matter what, these ginormous hips of mine are still touching him. The contact is innocent enough, but it doesn't make me feel that way seeing as my thoughts are nothing but dirty.

My heart races as I picture his pants unzipped and me in a skirt, straddling him. The burlap digs into my knees but I don't care because his dick's inside me.

I squirm slightly, deciding I need to cut back on all the porn I've been watching.

He glances down at our fused hips then back up, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter as if he can read my mind. Or maybe, possibly, is thinking the same thing.

This makes me want to squirm again but I refrain, doing one worse when the truck hits a ditch and I grab hold of his thigh.

Lifting my hand, I apologize, only to grab hold of it again when we hit another ditch.

When I go to pull away this time, Edward puts his hand over mine, holding it in place. "Might as well leave it there for a minute," he says just before we hit the next ditch. "Okay, now you're good." He gives my hand a light squeeze then puts his back on the steering wheel. "Just around here and we'll be at the bottom."

It takes me a moment to realize I can pry my fingers off him. When I do, I fist and release them, trying to help alleviate the tingling, before we stop and I follow Rose out the passenger side door.

"Saw that," she says once we're out of earshot.

"Shut up." I give her one warning while Edward helps the boys out the back then rounds the truck to make sure we've gotten everything okay.

Rose thanks him for the ride and reminds him about dinner. I do this awkward wave thing as we leave. Sort of to say thanks for the ride, forgive the inappropriate thoughts and touching, and of course my sister for completely exploiting you.

As we head for the car, I glance over my shoulder a few times to find him leaning against his truck, looking our way. I think about giving him one last wave just to be sure but decide against it, helping the boys get buckled up before climbing in beside Rose.

Starting up the car, she slides on her sun glasses, turning to me before she backs out. "Well, we got no pumpkins but we did snag two single guys. I'd say this outing was a success."

…

The scent of pumpkin spice fills Rose's foyer. Salted caramel, the living room. Apple pie, the kitchen. She's got a different scent for each wax warmer. Changes them every two days. And yet swears she can still smell the dog at every turn.

"It smells like a candle store in here, Rose. There's no trace of Sammy, I promise. Go clean out your nose or something."

Flittering around the island, Rose claims she doesn't have time to clean out her nose since she never has any help, which is her passive aggressive way of asking me for mine.

Instead of pointing this out, I go to drain the potatoes but she stops me. "No, not the potatoes. You leave lumps in them."

 _Okay._ I let go of the pot and back away, heading toward the pie instead. "Nope. No, no, no. Not the pie. You burnt the crust last time. Remember?"

I hold back a sigh. How can I forget if she won't let me?

"You know what, just go outside with the kids." She shoos me away. "I'll finish up in here. It's fine."

I don't even argue. Just grab an apple ale out of the fridge and head out to the back deck that acts more like a glorified playpen for Bree.

She giggles when she sees me. I smile and wave then pull my phone out of my pocket when it vibrates.

"Hello?"

"Bella?" a man on the other end asks.

"Yeah." I rack my brain over who it can be before realization dawns on me.

"It's Edward. From the other day. Your sister invited me to dinner tonight," he goes on.

"Yeah, I remember." Vividly.

"Oh, good. Okay well, it seems your sister maybe gave me the wrong address. My GPS brought me to an empty lot. No house, just land."

Oh, I am going to kill her.

"Yeah, she definitely gave you the wrong address." On purpose. "Uh, just sit tight. I'll be there in a few. It'll be easier than giving you directions."

He sounds confused but agrees to wait for me. After we hang up, I step back inside.

"Really, Rose? You sent them to Dad's land?"

"Oh, shit. Did I?" She plays innocent, concentrating a little too hard on the directions on the back of a stuffing box. You add water. That's it.

Rolling my eyes, I grab a couple more bottles of beer and head back outside, sure to lock Bree in before heading for the tree line.

I think of a million and one ways to kill my sister as I duck under low hanging tree branches and step over exposed roots.

By the time I make it to the other side of the woods, I'm covered in a fine sheen of sweat and freezing because of it.

Even though I know to be expecting to see it, my stomach still drops when that rusty, red truck comes into view.

When Edward spots me, he climbs out. I offer him a smile and one of the extra beers I brought.

"Figure you'll be needing this. I'll keep the extra since your brother isn't here."

He smiles back and air cheers me. "Thanks."

"No problem."

Averting my eyes, I awkwardly take a sip from my bottle, paranoid of how I look since I can feel his eyes on me.

"So …" he says, and I'm forced to look back over. "Where are we exactly?"

"Oh uh, it's a piece of land my dad bought a few years ago. He was going to build a cabin overlooking the lake when he retired. But that lasted about five months before he went back to the force."

"Your dad's a cop?"

"Yeah. The chief."

His eyebrows shoot up and he nods, sending us into another bout of silence.

The crickets sound about as loud as firecrackers. I can hardly stand it.

"Anyway, it's like five miles out of the way if you take the road or we can do a straight shot through the woods and be there in a couple minutes. It's up to you, whatever you wanna do."

Edward looks down the road then eyes the woods.

"You can see the lights from the house when it gets dark enough. That security light will be on by the time you leave." I point to the poll. "But I could always walk you back. I've done it a million times."

The boys even come out here to play when Rose and I have our wine nights.

"All right. Let's walk then."

Edward gestures for me to lead the way through a mess of twigs and fallen leaves. He stays back a step, leaving me to talk to him over my shoulder.

"So, you're from the city, right?"

"Yeah, just outside. But I moved downtown a few years ago."

"You haven't been around the woods a whole lot, then."

"Can you tell?" Edward's boot slips in some mud. I look back just as he catches himself on the trunk of a tree.

"Just a little."

He sure does look the part in his flannels, jeans, and boots, though. Like he fits right in here.

"So, what do you do that you can take off like this and help out?" Platt's isn't that big but the work still takes time. "You between jobs right now?"

"Between careers, actually."

"Oh?" Interesting. "Which one are you leaving?"

"The medical one."

"And going into …"

He blows out a humorless laugh. "I don't know, actually. Farming, maybe. Just not medicine. It's too time consuming and exhausting."

"So's farming."

"Yeah, but it's different. Here, I'm outside, using my hands. I tell ya, I haven't slept so good in years. I'm not up all hours anymore, tossing and turning over if I made the right decisions or ordered the right medication. I'd rather have a plant's life in my hands than a person's, ya know? It's just easier."

Well, when he puts it that way.

"What about you? What do you do?"

Not having any education outside of high school, I almost feel shallow saying, "Oh uh, I own a boutique on the main strip of town. Boondock Bells. We mostly sell women's clothing. Some children's because Rose wanted me to. It's kind of like rustic meets big city fashion. There's locally made jewelry. Lot's of pyrite. Pyrite's really big right now. At least around here," I ramble. I tend to do that when I get nervous. Talking about myself makes me nervous. "I live in an apartment above it and actually lend out the parking lot to the Farmer's Association. They run the market from eight to twelve on the weekends. This next weekend is the last for this year. If you want, I could reserve a spot for you." I rephrase, "For Platt's. I could reserve a spot for Platt's … if you want."

To make matters worse for myself, I slip on an exposed root. Edward grabs the back of my arm, steadying me before I lose my footing and fall. He holds on to me until I give him a nod of assurance that I got it. "Thank you."

I hear him quietly chuckle. "No problem."

Straightening my sweater, I give my new boots the stink eye then start walking again, a little more aware of my surroundings this time.

We walk in silence for a few steps, letting the snapping of the twigs communicate in our place.

They mostly take turns poking fun at me for making such an ass of myself in my own territory, until Edward finally pipes up and interrupts them.

"That actually sounds pretty good."

"What does?"

"The market thingy."

Oh, right.

I smile at his name for it.

"It would give us some good exposure. I could meet some of the locals. If I end up staying here and running things, I should get to know the people."

I wholeheartedly agree.

"Great. I'll call first thing Monday morning."

The light on Rose's back porch turns on just as the house comes into view.

When we break the treeline, the boys run up to greet us, remembering Edward as the worm guy.

I stay back a few steps while they fawn over him, leading the way up to the house after Rose comes out to announce dinner's ready.

The boys flank either side of Edward at the table. Bree is at the end in her highchair with her mother, leaving me the pitiful party of one on the other side.

There's a full glass of wine patiently waiting by Rose's plate, which can only mean one thing.

"Your father won't be joining us for dinner. He has to work late again," she says as she sits and then takes a deep sip.

The kids couldn't care less, digging right in to their less than reasonable portions. Edward and I share a look from across the table before filling our plates.

There's an uncomfortably pregnant silence before Rose remembers there's company.

"So, Edward. You find the place okay with the directions I gave you?"

I roll my eyes and take a drink of my warm beer to wash down the mashed potatoes. Which have lumps in them.

"Uh, yeah. I found it fine."

We share another look. Edward's smile is subtle.

"Could your brother not join us? Is he sick? Did he have other plans?" she asks without saying what she actually means. I can just hear her thoughts now.

 _If I had known nobody was going to show up, I would have just ordered pizza._

Rose is our passive aggressive mother in a nutshell.

"Uh, neither actually. He just didn't want to come."

Well. That was honest.

Rose's eyebrows shoot up over the rim of her wine glass.

Edward goes back to shoveling food into his mouth like he hasn't eaten since he moved to town.

I try not to stare like the sight of it surprises or pleases me, though it does both.

The rest of dinner consists of utensil clinks, the twins incessant giggling and Bree's incoherent babble.

It's equally uncomfortable and tolerable because Edward's here. Everything I think should bother him doesn't, not like Royce. I'm beginning to wonder if anything bothers the guy at all.

Once Edward finishes his second helping, he wipes his mouth clean and compliments the food. He seems perfectly content to sit back and let the boys run racecars up and down his arms.

Clearing her throat, Rose gives me a look and excuses herself, volunteering me to help her gather up the dirty dishes so she can get me in the kitchen.

"You need to marry that man," she says once we're alone.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. That in there"—she points toward the dining room—"is husband gold. You need to find a way to lock it down. Fast." She thinks about it for a minute before her face lights up. "I got it. Accidental pregnancy."

"What?" I say a touch too loud.

She silently shushes me with a hand gesture, peeking over my shoulder to make sure no one heard us. Looking back, she grabs me by my upper arms. "Do you need me to clean out your ears like I do the kids? You need to trap him. It's the only way."

I shake her off. "Are you insane? No way." Is that what she did to Royce? Is that why he's such an insufferable asshole all the time?

The screen door slams. I grab a couple more beers then head out back where I find Edward and the boys tossing a ball.

When Edward spots me, he leaves the boys to come sit on the porch swing.

"You're cut off after this," I tell him as I hand him one of the beers. "Since you're driving."

"What about you?"

"I'm cut off, too. Unless I want to stay. Which I don't, so …"

The wind picks up, rustling what's left of the leaves on the trees.

Edward and I rock in sync while we sip in silence, just enjoying the cool weather and, at least on my part, the company.

Every single star is shining in the sky by the time Edward decides to head out. He refuses my offer to walk him back to his truck seeing as he'd just have to turn right around to walk me back again.

Instead of arguing, I make him promise to let me know as soon as he gets home.

Just as I pull into the parking lot beside my building, the text comes through.

 _Made it safe. We should do it again sometime._

…

"But did he say when? Did you actually make plans?" Rose asks.

I sigh. "No. No plans were made. He probably just said it because it was something to say."

"Well, have you at least texted him back?"

"Yes, I texted him back."

"And what did you say?"

God, she's exhausting.

"I said I'd like that, and then wished him goodnight."

Rose makes a disapproving noise and shakes her head. "Well then, that's why."

"That's why, what?"

"That's why he hasn't texted you back to make plans. You cut him off."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did. He says you guys should do it again and you're like, yeah." She dumbs up her voice and tilts her head to flip her hair. "I'd like that." Her judgemental eyes turn to slits. "Then you say goodnight and cut him off? What is that?"

I act like what she said hasn't affected me by ignoring it and showing her a few of the new outfits I think she might like for Bree. It works long enough for me to run to the back and get my phone so I can shoot Edward a quick message.

 _ **Hey, I spoke with the Farmer's association and secured you a spot for this weekend. Would you want to maybe stop by the store tomorrow? We could get some lunch and go over the details.**_

I blow out a breath, letting the tiniest bit of panic set in when I push send. Shoving the phone in my back pocket, I rush back out to the main part of the store just as Rose starts piling her purchases on the counter.

I ring her up as quickly as I can, mentally shooing her out the door so I can check my phone for a response in peace. No such luck.

"So, I ran into Emmett Cullen the other day."

"Who's Emmett Cullen?"

"Mrs. Platt's other grandson. Edward's brother."

I nod. "Oh?" I just now realize I didn't know Edward's last name.

"Yeah, and he's every bit as gorgeous as Edward. Bigger, though. More muscle." She gestures over her upper arm with an open hand.

"No, yeah. I saw him," I remind her, ringing up the last of her items.

"I wish Royce would work out more. Just lift, ya know? Then maybe …"

"Then maybe, what?"

Rose shakes her head. "Nothing. Nevermind. Is that everything?" she asks, in a hurry to get of here all of a sudden.

I hand over the bags. "Yeah. Cash or credit?"

"Uh, just put it on my tab."

Mm-hm. The tab I doubt Royce will ever let her close. So much for trapping the guy.

"I'm good for it. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know you are." Your husband not so much.

When she finally leaves, I check my phone, only to be let down when there isn't a reply from Edward yet.

It takes until the end of the day. One very long day before he finally writes me back.

 _Can't. I'll be in the field all day._

My heart drops.

Well, that sucks. Especially since it means Rose was right. I blew it.

Damnit.

 _Better make it dinner. Pick you up at the shop at six?_

A mix of relief, excitement and dread all fill my chest when his follow-up text comes through. A smile spreads across my face as I respond.

 _ **Sure. Six is good.**_

…

By the time five fifty rolls around the next day, there's a pile of clothes in the back of my shop and they all look terrible on me.

Rose is in my head, nitpicking every little thing.

 _That shade of yellow washes you out._

 _Those pants make your ass look fat._

I'm standing there in my bra and panties when the bell above the entrance jingles.

"Bella?" Edward calls from out front.

I fully freak out, throwing on a pair of ripped jeans and an oversized green sweater. The outfit I wore to work this morning. Swirling to primp myself in the mirror, I see it was the best choice all along.

"Bella? Are you back here?" Edward pulls back the curtain just as I pull on the last boot.

I glance up. "Hey." My eyes run from his windswept hair down to his leather shoes then back up again. His green button-up makes his eyes stand out even more than they already do. "You look nice."

"Uh, thank you. You too." He nervously scratches the side of his nose. "Green's really your color." He looks me up and down as if he's trying not to but just can't help it.

"Yeah, yours too." I smile because Rose would hate it. She'd say it looked matchy matchy, like we were trying too hard. Standing, I grab my purse and meet him at the curtain. "You ready to go?"

He gives me a curt nod, gesturing for me to lead the way out where his truck is sitting in front of the store. He opens my door for me like a gentleman before getting in himself.

"I figured we'd go to the steakhouse. If that's okay with you."

"That's fine. I like steak."

Boston is playing low on the radio. We bounce along, both singing under our breath until the music's replaced by static and Edward turns it off. He clears his throat. "So, how was your day?"

"Um, it was busy. But good. I got these in." I look down at the ankle boots on my feet and give them a little turn to accentuate the cuteness. "How was yours?" I glance over, just catching him looking at me instead of my boots before he faces forward.

"It was long but cool. It helps when the sun stays hidden and the wind blows."

"I bet. I love the cooler weather. This is my favorite time of year."

The route to the restaurant takes us through a cluster of houses, all practically sitting on top of one another on either side of the road. My gaze glides over purple and green lights. A million and one Halloween decorations blurring into one big blob as we drive by.

"What's yours?" I ask, turning back to face him.

"What's my what?"

"What's your favorite time of year?"

"Uh. Well, that depends really."

"On what?"

"My mood."

"Okay, explain."

He thinks for a moment. "Well, in the summer I like to go swimming, on hikes, kayaking."

"Ooh, yes. We have a great creek for kayaking."

"So I hear."

"Okay, so spring. What about spring?"

"Maybe not so much spring but how it feels. It's kind of cool like fall but it's more about what's coming."

"Like swimming, hiking and kayaking."

"Right. And fall is fall. You can still hike and kayak. You just don't want to fall in the water."

I suck in air through my teeth. No. No, you don't.

"With winter you got snow." He makes a great point. "And an all around feeling of joy." He gestures in a semi circle motion with one hand, the other planted firmly on the wheel.

"ABC countdown to Christmas." I nod in understanding. "Absolutely."

He blows out a quiet chuckle and smiles over at me. I smile back, lingering on his profile after he faces front again.

We pull into the steakhouse not long after that. Edward opens my door again and helps me out. I have the need to flex and stretch my fingers like the last time he touched my hand.

He leads me to the table by my lower back, letting me pick what side of the booth I want to sit on. This gives him all the points since I prefer to face the restaurant and people-watch.

However, my eyes are on nothing but the menu, him, my food, and then him again.

Conversation flows easy and light. Even though I'm not the biggest fan of double dipping, I agree to share a piece of warm apple pie with him. When it comes down to it, he offers me the last bite and I take it because who am I kidding? I love to eat and I need this guy to know that. To respect it.

After licking our forks clean we sit back and relax a bit, me wondering when or how I should bring up the issue of splitting the bill. I'm not sure how, so I just go ballsy and whip out my wallet.

He shakes his head. "Put that away. I invited you. I got it."

True. "But I invited you to lunch first, so technically this one's on me," I reason, fishing out my emergency cash stash.

He isn't having it. "Yeah, but lunch is different than dinner. It's shorter, cheaper. Besides it'll make me look bad if I don't." We both smile at each other from across the table.

"Fine." I hold my hands up in surrender then shove my wallet back in my purse, letting him win this one. "But next time it's lunch and it's on me."

"Deal."

"Okay, then. It's a date."

"Oh, really?" One of his eyebrows quirks. "Lunch is a date?" he asks. Resting his elbows on the table, he folds his arms and leans in closer. "So what would you call this?"

My heart kicks up a notch.

 _Uh …_

"Because it sure feels like a date."

My mouth opens, letting out nothing but hot air. Closing it, I nod and clear my throat. "Yeah, it does."

He relaxes back. "All right, so we is a date. Are you ready for it to end?"

I shake my head. "No."

…

Edward's truck rumbles to a stop just in front of the lake on Dad's deserted land. It instantly cools inside the cab without the heat blowing, and I rub my arms.

Edward gestures me closer. "Come over here. It's warmer."

I feel myself flush with something like embarrassment. For him and his confidence. For me and my increasingly shy demeanor. Both, maybe. I'm not really sure.

Scooting over, I mold into his side and he drapes an arm around my shoulders. After a moment, I lay my head on his, looking out over the scene playing out in front of us, hoping it will help calm me.

The harvest moon reflects perfectly off the water. It's uncharacteristically still. Nothing like how I feel inside. I'm a rough, wake-filled mess. I can't relax. Can't stop thinking.

I'm concentrating on my breathing when I feel his finger touch the bottom of my chin. He tilts it upward toward his face and licks his lips before lowering them to mine in a soft, safe press.

My instincts take over, opening my mouth to caress his tongue with mine. I press into him harder, needing more. With our mouths still melded together, I straighten and twist my body to face him, straddling his lap in one swift movement.

His hands go up in surprise before slowly lowering to rest on my thighs. He squeezes, letting me know he's with me now. He's into this. He's into me just as much as I'm into him.

His hands leave my thighs to roam over my hips, my ass, then my lower back. He pulls me closer, brushing the zippers of our jeans. I moan, pressing into the hardness underneath. He moans back, trying to keep me there by leaning forward and pushing us directly into the horn.

It blares out into the night, echoing across the lake and back again. I scream, Edward curses, and then we laugh.

Sexy moment ruined.

I rest my forehead against Edward's then slide off his lap and sit beside him. We look out over the lake, pausing to catch our breath.

"Well," I say when I finally do.

"Yeah." Edward still sounds winded. I take pleasure in the fact that I did that to him.

I lay my head back down on his shoulder. We sit in silence until it's a good time to head home since we both work tomorrow.

By the time we make it back to the shop, I still don't want to get out of his truck. I consider inviting him in, but Rose's ridiculousness is still stuck in the back of my head so I decide against it.

I pout a bit while he makes his way around to help me out and walk me to my door. He kisses my hand instead of my mouth because we both know where that leads now.

Wishing me goodnight, he waits until I'm locked safely inside before taking off.

I'm not even halfway up the stairs when he texts me.

 _Lunch tomorrow? You owe me. Besides, I don't think I can wait for dinner to see you again._

…

Daily lunches turn into nightly dinners. I see more and more of Edward and less and less of Rose. Until one night, Edward and I both see her out with Emmett.

"You're not going to tell Royce, are you?" Rose asks once we're alone in the ladies room.

"There's nothing going on to tell, right?" I answer her question with a question, knowing perfectly well there's something going on. "Rose? There's not, is there?"

Rose just stands there, curling the strap of her purse around her finger.

"Rose. Tell me you're not sleeping with him."

Her mouth opens then closes.

I briefly close my eyes and take a deep breath. "Okay. So, what? This is just a fling? Where does it end? When the harvest is over and he goes back to the city? What about Royce? What if he finds out? What about the kids?"

Rose shrugs. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"You haven't thought at all!"

She cowers with the slight rise in my voice. The echo off the walls makes it worse.

"I know, okay. I know. Just promise me."

"No. I'm not going to tell him."

Rose relaxes a bit. But I'm at a loss. Unsure if Edward and I should leave or me and Rose. Edward and Emmett? I don't really feel like being alone with her right now.

"Okay, here's what we're going to do," I say. Rose looks up and nods to let me know she's listening. "We're going to go out there and we're going to have dinner. All of us. Together. We're all going to act normal. No hand holding, no foot play, no staring longingly into each other's eyes. There will be no indication that either of us are on a date. Is that clear?"

"Yes, okay."

I lead Rose out to the waiting area to fill the guys in on the plan. No one's happy but everyone agrees to play along through the most awkward dinner ever.

But I refuse to let the entire night be ruined, especially since I was planning on asking Edward up to my apartment tonight. I cleaned and shaved and I was ready. More than ready. Especially now.

As soon as we're through the door to the shop, I pounce on him, accidentally knocking over a headless mannequin. "Oh, you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?" He goes to pick it up but I grab his arm.

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

We're a mess of lips and limbs, tripping our way up the stairs to get to my apartment where the bed is.

Once through the door, he backs me up against it. Leaving my mouth, he kisses his way down my neck.

"You'd tell me before you cheated, right?" I ask out of nowhere. But not really, because I've been thinking about it all night. How couldn't I?

Edward pulls back, his mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry. I just thought we were there." I wave it off. "Nevermind. Ignore me." I go to pull his mouth back down to my neck but he resists.

"Wait. What makes you think we're not there?" he asks, and it's my mouth's turn to hang open.

"Uh, I don't know. I just—"

"Because we're there, Bella. I'm there. I want to be with you and only you. I hope you feel the same way."

"I do."

"And I'm nothing like my brother."

"Good. 'Cause I'm nothing like my sister."

We stare at each other a second before our mouths meet in a brutal show of what I think might be love.

My hands go for his collar, fast fingers working the buttons of his shirt. He loses his balance but catches himself before letting me lead him backward to the bedroom where I push him down on the bed.

He watches as I slowly undo my belt and strip the sweater dress up over my head.

Unable to contain himself, he sits up and pulls me close by the back of my legs. Burying his face between my breasts, he hums. "You feel good."

Running my fingers through his hair, I close my eyes. "You too."

He makes quick work of my bra clasp. The straps fall down my arms, baring my chest to him. I throw my head back when he takes a nipple into his warm mouth, simultaneously hooking his fingers into my panties to pull them down around my ankles. Stepping out, I straddle him on the end of the bed, my hands plunging between us to get his pants undone.

I'm impatient and sloppy in my movements but they get the job done and soon enough, he's hard in my hand. I needlessly stroke him, rubbing the shaft between my legs to get him wet before sinking down on it.

Both of us groan, Edward resting his forehead against my chest while I hold onto his hair and begin to move.

If the thought of Edward between my legs was too much then this is damn near impossible to stand. I've pictured us over and over. On this bed. In his truck. By the lake. Name it and I've pictured it.

The anticipation has left me wound tight for weeks. It doesn't take long for the physical contact to drive me up to the edge and slowly push me off. It hits me quicker than I expect. The tingles. The numbing haziness in my head.

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I moan and squeeze tight, lightly convulsing against him. His arms find their way around my waist, and he flips us so he's on top before it even passes. His hips buck into me, making my eyes roll into the back of my head.

My hands run over his chest and down his stomach, my fingers V-ing where we meet. I can feel him slick against them, sliding in and out of me.

Mouth agape, he watches until it's too much. Stilling his hips, he seeks out my lips to ground him.

I kiss him back, grinding against him to try my damnedest to catch up.

Grabbing my hips, he tries to stop me, but I'm on the cusp of something strong, adamant. My body wants this just as much as his does. I can tell.

Edward curses under his breath, pushing into me again and triggering the start of my second orgasm.

We come at the same time, moaning into each other's hot, swollen mouths.

The moans fade out to light kisses. He trails them down my neck while I pepper his cheek then his temple until he rolls off me and I can't reach him with my lips at all.

I turn to face him, watching his chest rise and fall as we try and catch our breath. Placing my hand over his heart, I officially giving him mine.

…

The time eventually comes when the Cullen men have to decide if they stay or go.

My stomach is in knots from sunup to sundown when Edward returns to my bed.

I know he's going back since he had a life there and there are things he has to take care of. But we don't discuss his return. When he is. _If_ he is. To be honest, I don't think he's decided and I don't want to push it. What if it tipped the scale in the wrong direction?

Rose calls me crying the night they leave for the city. I don't say anything, just listen to her sob until she either hangs up or has fallen asleep.

My heart breaks for her, almost as much as it will for myself if Edward chooses not to return to me, too.

A couple weeks feels like a year. Even though Edward and I talk daily there's no mention of a time frame. I'm in limbo, voicing how much I miss him but not really sure if he hears it.

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Rose is still a mess. It's up to me to plan and execute the dinner even though I don't feel very thankful either.

We're all gathered around the table. Dad with the turkey, Mom by his side. The kids and grandparents all scattered. Royce might as well have spent the holiday at the office since he can't seem to pull his nose out of his day planner. And Rose is planted at her end, a full bottle of wine at the ready when there's a knock at the door.

My heart seizes. Rose perks up.

"I thought everybody was already here. Who are we missing?" Mom asks in an accusatory tone.

Dad sounds just as annoyed. "Ain't nobody missing."

Not true.

"Better question is who's at the door? It's Thanksgiving. They should be with their family, not knocking on doors."

I roll my eyes, glancing over at Rose before excusing myself to answer.

The frigid wind whooshes in, taking my breath.

Rusty brown hair burns my eyes. Or maybe that's the tears that break free when I find Edward standing on the other side of the door.

"Had to pack up all my things and find someone to sublet my apartment. But it's done. I'm here."

"To stay?" I ask, looking like a blubbering ditz.

Stepping into the doorway, Edward wraps his arms around my waist and presses his forehead to mine.

"Yeah. I'm here to stay."

* * *

 **Host's Note: Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to review. Public voting runs November 7th to November 13th. Please remember to keep this contest anonymous by not leaving hints or theories as to who the author may be.**


End file.
